The VampireWitch Hybrid
by Susan Johnston
Summary: A witch that falls in love with a vampire. Which, unfortunately Divina kills.


The Vampire\Witch Hybrid

It's a windy night in New Orleans, we see a young woman with very long black hair and a red & black ball gown. She walk's into an elegantly decorated plantation house, the woman stands in the corner of the room, rejecting several men asking her to dance. After an hour had past, she is approached by a handsome man with dark hair, she finally accepts an offer to dance and dances with him, they dance for an hour, when suddenly she stop's, she says to him, "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go. Thank You for dancing with me." She then leaves the ball and starts to walk home, unable to shake the feeling that the man she was dancing with was different, deep in thought, she dosen't realize that she is being followed. Once home, which is a gothic looking plantation house, she goes directly to her bedroom. She quickly takes a warm shower, after putting on a long black nightgown, she decides to go out on her porch, she turns on 2 small lamps, which are in the mouths of gargoyles, she thinks that she see's someone, but dosen't care. Leaving the light's on, she goes back inside and goes to bed, within minutes she falls asleep.

It's 9:00 am, when she awakens, after getting dressed in shiny black leggings and a bright red blouse, after putting her hair into a braid, she decides to walk to an herbal store. Getting a few herbs, she then goes next door, to a coffee shop, after ordering a white chocolate mocha, the girl sits down at a nearby table, drinking her coffee and typing on an Ipad, she is approached by a very handsome man, he says to her, "Do you mind if I join you?" She looks up and replies, "No I don't mind. You may join me." She notices that he is the same man that she had danced with last night, he says to her, "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last night, my name is Elijah Mikaelson." She shakes his hand, sensing that there is something different about him and replies, "I'm Gloria Dupree. I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Grabbing her things, she immediately leaves the table, walking home and thinking that she is not being followed, but unfortunately, she is, summins a small group of bats, surprised by what he was seeing, a person appears out of the shadows, it's Elijah. He says to Gloria, "Your a witch, aren't you?" Surprised that he is there, replies, "Yes, I am. That's how I know that there is something different about you." Turning around to face him, Elijah replies, "That is because I'm a vampire. Does that frighten you?" She answers him, "No. Actually it fascinates me. You see, I've always have been fascinated with vampirism. Especially the immortality." He replies, "Your answer is very surprising." She continues walking home, with Elijah following her, when they get to the house, Gloria invites Elijah inside, she goes into the kitchen and pours them a glass of red wine, returning from the kitchen, Gloria hands Elijah a glass of wine and sits down on the couch, he joins her, as they continue their conversion. It's 10 o'clock when Gloria starts feeling tired and stop's the conversation, she says to him, "You may stay the night, if you'd like." He thanks her, as she goes into her bedroom, choosing a nightgown, she goes into the restroom, within 5 minutes, she reappears wearing a long red nightgown, still with her hair braided, she gets into her bed, with her back to the doorway to her bedroom. Feeling that Elijah is watching her sleep, she smiles and falls asleep.

It's 9 am, when Gloria awakens, after getting dressed, in a pair of jeans and a black colored blouse, plus removing her braid, she look's throughout the house for Elijah, not finding him, decides to go for a ride, choosing her only horse, a black stallion, Gloria decides to ride to the Lafayette Cemetery, once there, she hears a large group of people, she goes to check it out, Gloria recognizes one of the people as Divina Clare, obviously, this is a group of witches. She watches the group, then she see's Elijah and another person with him, she can't hear what their saying to the witches, Elijah and the other person attack the witches, enjoying the vampiric strength, Gloria doesn't move, she just watches the attack, once it was over, she leaves the area, walking her horse, she feels someone grab her hand, its Elijah, he says to her, "I know that you were watching. I don't understand why, most people would run." She replies, "Remember, I told you that vampirism fascinates me." She heads home, followed by Elijah. Upon returning her horse to his stall, they preced to go inside the house, she guides him to the porch, after a few minutes, she says to him, "I've been thinking. Would you be willing to make me a vampire?" He walk's towards her and moves her hair away from her neck, he then says to her, "Are you sure about this?" She says "Yes" Elijah then slices his wrist and Gloria drink's from it, knowing that she has gotten enough of his blood, precedes to incert his teeth into her neck, as her life drains away, she collapses in his arms. Elijah then lays Gloria upon her bed and sits down next to her.

When Gloria awakens, she notices that it has gotten dark outside and that Elijah stayed with her, she says to him, "You stayed. Thank You." They both get off of the bed and he holds his hand out to her, Gloria takes his hand, as Elijah guides her out of the house and onto the street, she smiles, hearing everything, Elijah guides her to his house. He introduces her to his brother, Klaus, just as Divina appears behind them, causing Elijah and Klaus to drop to the floor, Gloria turns around and says to Divina, "It appears that your magic doesn't work on me." She turns into a vampire and approaches Divina, she is stopped by a unfamiliar black man. Elijah is surprised by how protective that Gloria is of him, he walk's over to her and takes her hand, leaving Klaus to deal with Divina, he guides her upstairs to his bedroom, Elijah see's that Gloria still has her vampire features and leaves the room. When he returns, he discovers that she is on the balcony, Gloria is enjoying the view, when she is joined by Elijah, handing her a pint of blood, he says to her, "You need to feed. Thank You for protecting me." Holding her hand, he kisses her, they stop, when they hear Klaus enter the room, he says to them, "I see that you turned her brother, but how was she able to resist Divina's magic?" Still holding Elijah's hand, Gloria replies, "That's because I'm also a witch." Klaus then leaves the room and Gloria & Elijah return to kissing each other, he stop's and says, "Everything will be highten and you'll be stronger." Kissing him, she pins him to a nearby wall, then she replies, "Obviously." He then picks up Gloria in his arms, kissing her and using his vampire powers, make's her fall asleep. Elijah lays her down on the bed, knowing that her emotions were highten, then he leaves the room.

When Gloria awakens, she see's that there is nobody in the room, she slowly slides off of the bed and walk's over to the balcony, knowing that its probably late, still see's a person walking along the street, feeling hungry and making sure that no one see's her, jumps from the balcony, to the ground. Quietly, she follows this person, after a few minutes, this person goes down an alleyway, which gives Gloria the opportunity to attack and she does, then she is joined by Elijah, as she feeds, he says to her, "I'm surprised. Your instinct guided you." Not fully draining this person, compells him to forget what happened, she wipes the blood from her mouth, Elijah takes her hand and guides her back to his house, once they arrived Gloria notices a surprised look upon Elijah's face, she says to him, "Surrisingly, I knew exactly what to do." Once inside the house, he kisses her, he stop's, feeling her tightening her grip, he turns to see what is wrong, he see's the black man from earlier, Elijah says to him, "What do you want, Marcel?" He replies, "I'm curious about your new friend." Just then, Klaus enters the room, as Gloria speaks, "What do you want to know?" As she sits down on the stairway, followed by Elijah, Marcel answers her, "How were you able to avoid my friends magic?" She replies, "Not only am I a vampire, but I'm also a witch." Elijah puts his arm around her and Klaus moves to stand next to her, Marcel moves closer to her and says to Elijah, "Were you the one that made her one of us, Elijah?" He answers, "Yes! Marcel, I am. It's what she wanted." Then he and Gloria get up, going upstairs and returning to Elijah's bedroom, as he closes the door, sitting down on the bed, she says to him, "I don't know if the vampirism is causing me to fall in love with you or not." He joins her, saying, "No. It just inhances feelings that you already have." He then kisses her, he lays her back, still kissing her, very passionately, she puts her hands upon his back, gently caressing him, after some time, Elijah stop's and lays down, Gloria joins him, by laying next to him, within seconds, they fall asleep.

When Gloria awakens, she see's a black satin dress laying on the bed, she puts on the dress and brushes her hair, as she leaves the room, she see's Elijah downstairs talking with his brother. Gloria decides to go downstairs, to her surprise, Elijah and Klaus are not alone, she also see's a table with several breakfast items upon it, Elijah walk's over to her and puts his arm around her, saying, "Good Morning! You look beautiful this morning." She replies, "Thank You and I want to thank you for the dress." Elijah kisses her, as Klaus speaks, saying, "This is our sister Freya." They sit down at the table, then Freya says to her, "So your the new addition to the family, welcome." Gloria senses a tremendous amount of power coming from Freya, she says to her, "Your a witch, aren't you?" She answers "Yes", with a surprised look upon her face, Gloria says, "The reason I know is that I'm also a witch. You might say I'm a hybrid." After they eat breakfast, Gloria and Freya enjoy a long conversation in another room, sensing Divina, she excuses herself and stands by Elijah, he says to her, "I'll be alright. You should return to Freya." Leaving Elijah's side, she returns to Freya, once their conversation ended, Gloria leaves the room, not seeing Elijah, she decides to return to her own house, when she arrives, going inside, she decides to take a shower, after putting on a short, dark purple nightgown, with her hair still wet, she decides to braid it. Then she turns off the light and goes to bed, just as she pulls the blankets up, she feels a hand upon her side, she notices that its Elijah and roll's onto her back, he says to her, "You left without saying Goodbye." She replies, "I didn't want to disturb you." He kisses her, as she unbuttons his shirt, once unbuttoned, she removes his shirt. Taking her right hand, she gently caresses his chest, while he slides his hand under her nightgown, gently caressing her breast, they stop and Gloria quickly goes over to the balcony, followed by Elijah, he notices that she has completely turned and says to her, "I sense it too. Don't worry about it. Come back to bed." Kissing her upon the neck, with his arms around her, calming her down, she collapses in his arms. Laying her down on the bed, Elijah covers her up and lays down next to her.

Gloria awakens before Elijah, after getting dressed in a red shirt & pants, she decides to go hunting, halfway to the forest, which she lives very close to, she is joined by Elijah, he says to her, "May I join you?" She replies, "Sure!" 5 minutes had passed and several of humans, leaving the path, Elijah see's what Gloria is hunting for, a very young deer, he is surprised that she chose an animal to feed upon and not a human, seeing the surprised look on Elijah's face, Gloria says to him, "I don't feel right about feeding upon humans. Animals are not fully satisfying, but they will do well enough." After feeding, they walk back to the house, holding hands. Then Elijah see's Klaus and walk's over to him, still holding her hand, he says to him, "What's wrong, brother?" Klaus replies, "Divina, plus 4 other witches and Marcel with a few vampires, plan to attack us. Unfortunately, I don't know when." Gloria then speaks, "I'll help." Elijah lets go of her hand and puts his arm around her, he says to her, "Are you sure?" She replies, "Yes! I am. I could remain hidden and by cloaking myself, Divina & Marcel would never know that I am there." She continues, "Give me about an hour and I'll meet you at your house." She then goes inside of her house, after calling a neighbor to feed her horse, Gloria goes to her bedroom, she puts some clothes into a suitcase and then she decides to light a candle, that is on her dresser, starring at the flame, she doesn't see Elijah on the porch, 10 minutes had past, she puts one hand upon the dresser and the other upon her forehead, rushing to her and putting his arm around her, he says, "Are you alright?" Surprised that he's there, she replies, "Just a headache. That's why I don't do divanation very often, but I did see some images, Divina & Marcel show up in 2 days and they don't know about Freya." He replies, "Are you absolutely sure you want to get involved in this?" She answers him, "Positive, besides, I love you and I'll do anything to protect you. Plus you can't handle the witches, I can." She turns around and kisses him, very passionately, they stop and Gloria grabs her suitcase, following Elijah, they leave the house. Approximately, 15 minutes later, they arrive at Elijah's house, she follows him upstairs, to his bedroom, then he takes the suitcase from Gloria and sets it down, he then guides her over to his bed, having her lay down, he kisses her upon the forehead and sits next to her, until she fall's asleep, seconds later, she fall's asleep.

When she awakens, 2 days later, Gloria puts on a long, black satin, strapless dress and brushes her hair, hearing Divina, she heads for the stairs, walking down them and seeing the surprised look upon Divina's face, Gloria says to her, "Awww, your surprised that I'm here. I wasn't going to let Elijah & Klaus face you alone." By the time Gloria had reached the last stair, she had fully turned into a vampire, at the same time, Freya appears from another room, seeing that there is a problem, Marcel quickly removes Divina from the area, as Gloria lunges after a witch, while the others escape, she feeds until the witch is dead, she walk's over to the railing, feeling dizzy, she braces herself and then drops to the floor, Elijah rushes to her, asking, "What's wrong?" She replies, "I don't know." Klaus walk's over to the dead witch and puts his hand upon her neck, smelling the blood on his fingers, Klaus says, "Its vervain." Gloria then says to him, "Dosen't that make a vampire weak?" Before anyone could answer her, she collapses in Elijah's arms, taking her upstairs, he lays her down on the bed.

Gloria awakens that evening, she slowly moves from the bed to the bedroom doorway, hearing Divina's voice, she walk's over to the side of the hall, resting her hands on a nearby railing and feeling desperate to kill Divina, she is seen by Elijah, appearing at her side and noticing that her hands are tightly gripping the railing, says to her, "I know that you want to kill Divina, but you can't. She has come to offer peace. Come back inside the bedroom." He guides her back to the bedroom, then he leaves the room, Gloria then walk's over to the balcony, seeing that Elijah has not returned to the bedroom and seeing that their is nobody on the street notices, she jumps, smiling, she thinks to herself, "Since I can't kill that little witch. I'll settle for the next best thing." She goes to a place called "The Cauldron", which is a gathering place for witches, determined to kill as many witches that she can, Gloria compells a small group not to move, feeding from her second victim, she doesn't notice that Elijah & Klaus have entered the building, as Klaus breaks her compulsion, Elijah calls to her, she ignores him and continues feeding, he then walk's over to her, putting his arms around her, she falls asleep. As Elijah takes her back to his house and then to his bedroom, Klaus says to him, "I know that you hate having to do that, but this time you had to."

Once Gloria awakens, she's angry and notices that Elijah is not in the room, grabbing her suitcase, she walk's over to the balcony, making sure that nobody see's her, she jumps and heads home. Within 15 minutes she arrives, she hugs her horse and then goes inside, calling her neighbor, letting her know that her horse no longer needs caring, she unpacks her suitcase and goes to take a long shower, after her shower and dressing in a pair of dark purple leggings & a top, she goes into the kitchen and make's a large fruit salad. After getting a small bowl and a glass of red wine, which she has added blood to, she decides to sit in her living room.

3 days have passed, the only time Gloria exists the house lately, is to feed her horse, nobody has seen her, surviving off of the red wine with blood in it.

Tonight after her shower, she decides to put on a long red nightgown, going onto her porch, she look's around, not seeing anyone, starts to go inside, when a hand grabs her hand, its Elijah, he realizes how cold her skin is and says, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I've stayed away these 3 days, to let you cool down. I know that you were angry with me." She turns to face him, even though the light is low, Elijah could see how pale she is, he says to her, "You haven't been feeding, have you?" She doesn't answer him, as she returns to the bed, she collapses, hearing her, Elijah rushes to her and picks her up, laying her down on the bed, he immediately calls his brother, Klaus, he explains the situation to him, once Klaus arrives, Elijah set's up an IV, he attaches 2 pints of blood to the IV for Gloria, after an hour, she open's her eyes, not seeing Elijah, she sits up and moves to the side of the bed, he see's her and decides to sit next to her, a few minuts had past and Elijah decides to move, with his back against the wall, he has Gloria sit in front of him, she moves and he puts his arms around her, she says to him, "Please, don't make me sleep." He replies, "I won't." As he grabs a nearby blanket for Gloria and covers her up, within seconds, she fall's asleep.

She awakens the next morning, noticing that the IV has been removed and not seeing Elijah anywhere in the bedroom, she decides to take a shower, with her back to the shower entrance, as her head is under the water and her eyes closed, she doesn't see or hear him enter the shower, she doesn't know that he's there until she feels his fingers go down her back, opening her eyes, she turns around and puts her arms around Elijah and kisses him, very passionately, removing her arms from him, she turns back around, grabing a bottle of shampoo, she washes her hair and rinses it, after putting body wash on a scrub brush, she precedes to scrub her left arm, then she moves over to the right arm. When she gets to her shoulder, Elijah gently grabs the scrub brush from Gloria, he begins to wash the front of her body, once he knows that their was plenty of soap on her breasts, he drop's the brush, with her head laying against him, he lightly starts to message her soapy breasts, he spends 5 minutes doing this, getting Gloria completely relaxed, she leans forward and quickly rinses the soap from her body, then they both exit the shower, after they wrap a towel around themselves, Elijah guides Gloria over to the bed. Removing the towel, he has her lay on the bed, once she lays down, he removes his own towel, moving above Gloria, he precedes to make love to her.

When finished, they both move to the head of the bed, with Gloria in Elijah's arms, he says to her, "Won't you please move-in with me?" Without hesitation, she answers him, "Yes, I'll move-in with you." Kissing his bare chest, feeling happy about her decision and Elijah extremely happy, they both fall asleep.

Elijah awakens before Catherine, after getting dressed, he decides to leave the house to run a few errands, once Gloria awakens, she chooses a black spaghetti strap top and a black pair of leggings for the day, she goes into the kitchen and pours herself a large glass of blood, she decides to sit in the living room, with her eyes closed, she savors the blood, while waiting for Elijah to return, she doesn't have to wait long, when he arrives, he has several boxes for her and a small moving truck. After spending most of the day packing, Gloria is finally able to move-in with Elijah. They leave the house and Gloria says "Goodbye" to her horse, then they drive away, towards Elijah's house.

Once there, Elijah guides Gloria upstairs to his bedroom, knowing that she is extremely tired from packing, he has her lay down and sleep, while he unloads the truck. She doesn't awaken until the next day, after getting dressed and not sensing Elijah, decides to look for Freya, finding her, Gloria says, "You feel it too, don't you? Danger." Freya replies, "Yes, and hopefully with your help, we can find out what that danger is." They spend the entire afternoon doing a spell to find out what the danger is, with a very sad look upon her face, Freya says, "Its the witches and their coming for you." Gloria replies, "Do not tell Elijah anything, because he wouldn't want to leave my side." Returning to the bedroom, she decides to surprise Elijah by wearing a black & red teddy, going onto the balcony, she summins a small group of bats, she smiles, when she feels Elijah's lips on her neck, they are unaware that they are being watched by Divina, who is hiding in the shadow of a building, she says to herself, "Enjoy your last night with Elijah, Gloria." She smiles.

Elijah guides Gloria to the bathroom, he turns on the shower and adjusts the water temperature, then he removes his clothes and get's into the shower, she removes her teddy and joins Elijah in the shower, noticing that there are 3 shower heads, he has his back to her, so she takes her fingernails gently up his back, he turns around and gently grabs Gloria's hands, pinning her against the shower wall, with her arms above her head, Elijah kisses her, very passionately, then he begins to make love to her, when they were done, they both exit the shower, as Gloria starts to dry off, Elijah turns off the shower, then he too dry's off, once he had finished, he decides to wear pajama pants to bed, then lay's down. Gloria puts her teddy back on, as she braids her hair, she see's an image that frightens her, shuddering from the image and ignoring it, she's thankful that he didn't see her shudder, after taking a few minutes to calm herself, she joins Elijah in bed, she lay's next to him, with her arm across his chest. Feeling a tear on his chest, Elijah says to Gloria, "What's wrong?" She replies, "Nothing." Knowing that she is keeping something from him, Hold's her close to him, then she falls asleep, shortly after, he too falls asleep.

She awakens alone, once dressed in a black strapless dress, she finds Freya, who informs her that Elijah had something to do with Klaus and that he would return in a few hours, going into the main area, she see's Divina, Gloria says to her, "If your here to speak to Elijah or Klaus, their not here." Divina replies, "Actually, I came for you." Just then she feels hands grab her arms, she's able to cause 2 witches to be thrown across the room, before her nose and mouth get covered by a damp cloth, before collapsing, she see's Freya trying to help her.

Gloria is awaken by Elijah holding her, he asks, "What happened?" He helps her up, as she answers him, "The witches attacked me, but I was able to eliminate 2 of them before they got me." He helps her up the stairs, she see's Freya, who is being assisted to by Klaus, she says to her, "Thank You for trying to help me." She puts her arm around Elijah, unsure why it hurts, he helps her to the bedroom, he then has her lay down. 2 hours latter, Gloria awakens, still wearing the black strapless dress, walking out of the bedroom, she grabs a nearby railing, due to the fact that she feels dizzy, but before she can say anything, she drop's to the floor, Elijah rushes to her, noticing how cold she is, he takes her back into the bedroom and lays her down on the bed, he covers her up with a blanket and then calls to Klaus, once he arrives, he tries to help Gloria and realizes that he can't, so he calls to Freya, when she arrives, she uses her magic to try to help, she notices a bruise forming on Gloria's arm, she stop's and says to her brothers, "There's nothing more that I can do. Clearly, the witches have done something, by looking at the bruise on her arm." Then Freya and Klaus leave the room, giving Elijah some time alone with Gloria, she open's her eyes and says, "Please, will you hold me." He carefully picks her up, leaving the blanket on her, holding her close to him, she very weakly, says, "Freya and I knew that this attack would happen. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would worry." A tear falls down her face and onto his shirt, with what strength she has left, raises her arm and strokes the side of his face, saying, "I will always love you." Her arm drop's and she dies in his arms, feeling extremely upset, he takes her body to the basement and puts her inside a white marble coffin, then goes to find Freya, once he finds her, he says, "You knew about the attack." She replies, "Yes, but Gloria didn't want me to tell you. She knew that you wouldn't leave her side." Walking away to find his brother, Elijah says to himself, "Gloria was right. I wouldn't leave her side." Klaus knew what Elijah wanted to do and was waiting for him, ignoring Marcel's stipulation about letting Divina live, they decide to eliminate her, they knew that they would be dealing with a very angry Marcel.


End file.
